


Flirt

by Micuko



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil films a video with Kylie Minogue and Dan teases him about flirting with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny thing I wrote when I was stressing over exams(as I usually do). I wrote this as a stress reliever. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

“You were sooo flirty.” Dan purred from the doorway of Phil’s bedroom, letting himself in with a smirk.

Phil blushed, but didn’t look up at Dan from his place on the bed where he was checking out the comments on his new video.

“Funny, that’s what many of the comments say too. I wasn’t being flirty. I was just being… friendly.” Phil defended himself, eyes still glued to the screen. 

Dan laughed, advancing in the room and letting himself sink on Phil’s bed, lying down on the mattress, a wide grin on his face.

“We can be bogans together, Kylie. Oh Kylie, you’re a great female.” Dan mimicked in a failed attempt of Phil’s voice, trying to sound love sick before his body started shaking from trying not to laugh out loud.

Phil rolled his eyes, turning to look at his annoying, teasing boyfriend who was letting out wheezing noises as he tried not to laugh. It was kind of adorable and Dan’s dimples were deep on his cheeks, his face lightly flushed from trying to keep a giggle attack under control.

“Are you jealous?” Phil asked, raising his eyebrows. That got Dan to stop wheezing.

“No. Of course not. I know she’s out of your league. I mean she’s Kylie Minogue.” Dan said, letting out a small annoyed noise and looking up at the ceiling.

His view was quickly obscured as Phil pushed his laptop away and leaned down, grinning down at Dan. Phil should feel insulted at Dan’s words, at him saying Phil wasn’t good enough for somebody like Kylie Minogue, but he knew the reason why Dan was getting so prissy and he couldn’t get mad at his boyfriend.

“Uh huh.” Phil agreed, placing a kiss on Dan’s cheek. “You _are_ a tiny bit jealous.” Dan didn’t reply, instead he turned his face, catching Phil’s lips in a kiss before they could retreat.

Phil carefully slid above Dan, keeping his weight on his elbows and legs, so he wasn’t crushing Dan as he kissed him deeply, swallowing and erasing any bitter feelings Dan might have. When he pulled away Dan looked up at him with a pleased smile, eyes taking a moment to focus back on Phil’s intense blue gaze.

“Sorry.” Dan said simply but Phil just chuckled and cupped his lover’s cheek, caressing the place where a dimple usually appeared when Dan smiled, laughed or made weird faces. The small indent appeared right away as if summoned by Phil’s willpower.

“I really was just being friendly. I know it can look-” Phil was cut off by Dan leaning up to crush his mouth firmly to Phil’s, stopping any words from coming out. Phil couldn’t complain because now he had Dan’s tongue slipping into his mouth and who could even think of anything then. For sure not Phil. Dan was almost vicious in his attack, licking into Phil’s mouth and biting down on his lips, pressing their mouths as close together as possible as if he had something to prove and Phil let him take the lead. He let Dan kiss him until their lungs were screaming for air and then Phil had to pull away, placing a loving peck to the corner of Dan’s mouth before he did.

“Don’t. Don’t explain yourself to me. You don’t need to.” Dan said hurriedly even though he was still trying to catch his breath, he needed to get those words out.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dan assured. “Plus, even if I was a tiny bit jealous I know it’s for no reason and you won’t up and leave me.” Had Dan seen Phil flirting - innocently or not - with anybody two years ago he might have needed the reassurance, but not any longer. Dan knew better now and he wasn’t as insecure of a person as he had once been. “And I wasn’t lying, I did find you flirting with her pretty hilarious.”

“It wasn’t flirting. Oh never mind. And why; was I that awkward?”

Dan snorted and pecked Phil’s lips, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Phil looked pretty offended right then at the notion of being a bad flirt and Dan couldn’t help wishing he had his phone on him so he could document Phil’s priceless face. How could somebody in their late twenties, somebody who had just turned 27, be that endearing?

“It was pretty bad. I was cringing. I mean, I do find it cute, but I think most normal people wouldn’t.”

If possible Phil’s expression got even more offended.

“If I recall correctly I managed to seduce _you_ with my ‘pretty bad’ flirting.” Phil reminded. “And I guess you’re back to teasing me now?”

“I’m back to teasing you.”

“Urh.” Phil huffed, falling down on top of Dan, face hidden in the crook of Dan’s neck as Dan laughed at his lover’s dismay. “Stop laughing. I hate you.” Phil mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dan said softly, arms wrapping around his lover, pretty pleased that their conversation had ended up in cuddles even if Phil was still hiding his face in Dan’s neck and mumbling curses.


End file.
